The Perfect Scare
by ShootingStar238
Summary: Could the halls of Degrassi be walked by a force from beyond? Could a restless spirit still wander searching for answers?
1. Default Chapter

"Come on Haze! We have to get you a Halloween costume before it's too late," said an eager Paige Michalchuck as she and her best friend Hazel Aden walked up the white concrete steps known as the Degrassi Community School. The weather was brisk and snippy as the bronze colored leaves ran across the grass in the gray swoops of wind.

"I know, I know," said Hazel as the girls entered through the double doors where they were met by Spinner and Jimmy.

Paige instinctually walked up to both of the boys saying, "You two better have Halloween costumes planned for the Halloween Dance or we are so finding other dates."

"Relax, we got it covered. We're going to dress Spin up here as a girl, since that won't be hard, or maybe a can of cheese whiz either one. And I'm going to dress up as Ryan Nelson," Jimmy said making an attempted scary face.

"Ryan Nelson?" asked Hazel as the group of four started to walk through the halls of Degrassi.

"Wow Hazel, you don't know who Ryan Nelson is?" asked Paige causing Hazel to shake her head no.

"He is only the most famous Degrassian ever," Paige said annoyed.

"Here let me take this one," said an unusually quiet Spinner, "Back when Degrassi was first built in the '60s, something…. Something happened … and it was bad and Ryan was killed, okay? That's all you need to know."

"Way to tell a good ghost story, Spin, bravo my man," said a very sarcastic Jimmy.

"Tell me more!" said Hazel, excitedly.

"Well hun, since Spin here just completely ruined it for you, it's no fun. Ryan died tragically and is said to haunt these very same halls we are walking through now MUAH HA HA HA," Paige said laughing evilly and running away.

"Well, if he haunts Degrassi, why haven't we seen him before?" asked Hazel.

"Oh you have. He's the whoosh you hear when you're walking in a hall alone. He's the kid everyone's swirling around in the cafeteria. He's the one hiding the chalk, when Ms. Kwan can never seem to find it. He's all around us. HI RYAN!" said Jimmy very dramatically and he walked around himself in a circle.

"Haha shut up, you're such a jerk," said an uneasy Hazel. She looked around her half expecting Ryan to come out and say boo. Stop it. She thought to herself. You're much too old for ghost stories. Stop scaring yourself. But somehow she couldn't stop thinking of him. After first period Hazel caught back up with Paige. "Hey Paige, so tell me more about this Ryan fellow."

"I don't know much about him hun, just that he died and is suppose to haunt us, but I don't believe that, though I think Spinner knows an uncanny amount about him, let's go ask him."

"Alright, if you say so," Hazel had noticed the uneasiness in Spinner's voice when he was asked about Ryan earlier today.

"Spin! Honeybee, tell us more about Ryan. What did he look like? What did he dress like? Was he single?"

"I don't know, leave me alone," replied Spinner.

"Fine," Paige said as she walked off to catch up with Ash.

"Spinner, please I want to know. How did he die?" asked a nervous Hazel.

"Leave me alone would you!" Spin said angrily. He walked over to his locker and shoved a book in, slamming the door when he was finished. Hazel followed right behind him. Spinner saw the hurt look on her face and decided to continue, "He was electrocuted, alright? There are you happy now?"

"No."

"It was suppose to be a Halloween trick. They were going to install orange and black lights on the football field. It didn't work out."

"Oooh. How come you know so much about him?"

"I don't know. Just lucky I guess. Go check it out in a yearbook, 1964 if you're that interested." Hazel didn't know why she was so interested, probably because it interested her boy friend enough to dress up as him for Halloween. Sure, it was a great ghost story and she felt bad for this Ryan Nelson, but what good would it do to root up the past? Not now, maybe later, she thought. As she walked away from Spinner and walked into Media Immersion, one of two classes in which all of her friends had together. Ryan Nelson left her mind, but he did not leave Spinner's.

Why did Jimmy have to bring him up? Who would want to dress up like something like that anyways, thought Spin to himself.

"SPINNER! THE WORKSHEET PLEASE!" a familiar voice ripped through his thoughts.

"Uh sorry honeybee," he mumbled to Paige as his picked up piles of worksheets he was suppose to be passing down, passed one down to Paige and kept the rest. He then noticed what he did and took one for himself and gave her the rest.

"Geez, Spin what's the matter with you today?" she asked with no real concern.

"Tired."

"Good answer."

"Thanks," he said with little emotion in his voice.

"Hey. I was thinking the four of us could come over to my house and we could work on costumes and make sure we look fab for the dance, okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll tell you more about it when Hazel and I figure it out."

"Yeah." Paige ignored his brief comments and started planning the perfect evening out in her mind. Hazel had mentioned the Ryan disaster to her and Paige was intrigued. Wouldn't it be cool to see him? She asked herself. Or if that wasn't possible, at least freak everyone else out. She was going to pull the biggest trick on her friends in Degrassi history. Her checklist included: Boyfriend, Best Friends, Sneaking in the Field, and Ryan, real or not. The perfect scare.


	2. Contacting Ryan

Four teenagers sat in the Michalchuck living room slowly munching on popcorn and watching TV. "I'm glad we figured out our costumes so early," said Hazel.

"It's because Paige was so quick to agree with all of us, for once, weren't you honeybee?" remarked Spinner.

"I'm rubbing off on you. It doesn't take so long for you guys to figure out the right attire anymore. What can I say?" replied Paige.

"So what now?" asked Jimmy as he reached across the couch to grab some more popcorn from the big blue bowl.

"You know what I was thinking?" asked Paige.

"What's that," said Hazel anxious to go somewhere or do something.

"Ryan Nelson…. I mean there's so many unanswered questions. So why don't we go find ourselves some answers?"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jimmy said with an excited expression on his face.

"I don't know. Let's go try to contact him. Find out what really happened."

"Like a séance?" asked Hazel.

"Guys, no you don't know what you're getting into. This is stupid," said an awfully quiet Spinner.

"And what do you want to do big man, eat some spray cheese?" laughed Jimmy.

"Come on. Let's go. We'll take a late night walk out to the Degrassi Cemetery. What could it hurt?" asked Paige eagerly. She got up off the couch, took the bowl of popcorn away from Spinner and shut the TV off. She walked into the kitchen and set the popcorn down on the table. Hazel got up and grabbed her light jacket and put it on. Jimmy ran over to the door and put on his shoes, while Spinner continued to sit there with a blank stare dressed on his face.

"I'm not going. It's a bad idea."

"Look, I don't care. You're coming. You're not staying at my house alone. What are you afraid of?"

"Fine!" yelled Spinner.

"Woah.. Calm down buddy. She was just kidding." remarked Jimmy as he opened the door and walked out onto the porch. The other three followed him. Spinner slammed the door behind him. The four were silent on the walk towards the cemetery. Everything was going as Paige planned. She was proud of herself for pulling everything off. In a few minutes Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy would have the scare of their lives all because of her. She loved it. Although, she'd never admit she did feel a tad bit of uneasiness creep over her as they neared the cemetery. The wind was beginning to pick up as a bright, full moon shone overhead. The call of an owl made all four jumpy and they quickened their pace. The four neared the huge steel entrance gate of the cemetery. Degrassi Cemetery was read overhead. Jimmy tried the gate and to his surprised the heavy doors moved. They walked inside as a cloud passed over the moon, creating horrible shadows everywhere.

"Where's his grave at?" asked a freaked out Hazel.

"I'm not sure," replied Paige, "we'll have to look around." Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel searched through the tomb stones. Spinner stood still and pretended to read the name off one grave. Some tombstones were much older than others. On some the cold concrete looked as it could crumble at any given point. They searched on using the now unshaded moonlight as their flashlights. Leaves rustled through the cemetery as the entrance gate creaked in the wind as it moved back and forth slowly.

"Here I got it right here," said an excited Jimmy, "now what?" The other three of the group walked slowly over to where Jimmy was standing. They looked at the grave resting before them. Ryan Nelson 1946-1964. Forever in Our Hearts. The tombstone was small and marble with the inscription reading Forever in Our Hearts.

"Well I guess we should ask him to come into our presence," answered Paige.

"How do you know so much about this stuff," asked Spinner.

"Uhh.. I just… I do I guess…" stammered Paige.

"Ryan, we're coming in front of you tonight to ask you to visit us. We know your spirit isn't a rest in the halls of Degrassi and we want to help you. Help us help you by giving us some answers about you," Paige spoke slowly. "Ryan, are you with us? Let us know somehow." The group stood in a huddle and waiting in silence for a response.

"This is so stupid!" retorted Spinner, "let's go home." Jimmy and Hazel stood in silence waiting for what Paige had to say next.

"Ryan, we just want answers. Come with us and show us you're here." With that, the tingling sound of a wind chime was heard through out the cemetery.

"Oh my! It's him! He's here!" screamed Hazel. Paige bit her lip in order to not let the giggles escape her mouth.

Jimmy looked around him trying to find out where the noises were coming from, "Do something Paige, say something else."

"I.. I… I don't know what to say…"

"Look! OVER THERE!" said Hazel pointing in the direction of a moving figure. The figure moved slowly as it walked towards the terrified group. He had on older style clothes and a hat which looked to be covering up dark, curly hair. Gasps and loud pitched screams were heard from the group. All of a sudden, Paige stopped screaming. She became very rigid as the figure of Ryan stopped moving towards them. Paige then began to walk towards Ryan. Jimmy tried to pull her back, but she shook him off and continued walking. The group stood still with fear as they watched the events swirl around them in silence. Paige eventually walked up to Ryan and stood face to face with him. She gave a quick wink as Ryan turned around and began walking towards the woods. Paige followed. Spinner finally broke from his trace and rushed across the cemetery and caught up with Paige. He pulled her back and forced her to turn around and look at him.

"Paige what are you doing?" There was no answer to his question, only a blank stare, as she slowly turned around and walked side by side Ryan. Spinner watched unmoving as his girlfriend walked off with this ghostly figure. What compelled Paige? He wondered.

The two were now out of sight and hearing distance. Paige ran up to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him, "Hahah thanks! You were awesome!"

"You were too Paige. We really scared them. They're all scared speechless, literally. That was a good plan you had."

"Thanks. I couldn't have pulled it off with out you, Ryan."

"Sure thing. Now let's get out of here, before they find us," replied Craig.


End file.
